neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Mystic Force Power Rangers
The Mystic Rangers are a fictional team of superheroes in the television show Power Rangers Mystic Force. Their powers are derived from beings known as the Ancient Titans, creatures with great elemental powers, symbolized by mythological creatures from various Earth mythologies on the Ranger's visors (phoenix, garuda, mermaid, sprite, minotaur). Nick Russell Nick Russell is the Red Mystic Ranger. Ever since his parents have been away for business trips and other important things, he has been riding on his motorcycle from relative to relative. Nick arrived in Briarwood to live with his sister on the same day that evil was unleashed. He was the first to volunteer to rescue the old man's brother in the forest. However, Nick did not believe in magic or enough in himself to become a Ranger at the same time that the others did. It wasn't until he had a vision of the other Rangers being badly beaten by Koragg the Knight Wolf that he returned to save them and accepted both the magic and his responsibilities. He now possesses a strong sense of determination and duty - it was he who first decided to fight the dark armies even without his powers in Dark Wish, and who encouraged the others to continue the final battle against Morticon. Nick works at the Rock-Porium with the other Rangers and spends his spare time fixing his motorcycle. He never had the chance to make any real friends before moving to Briarwood and values the friendships he has - he was the first to befriend the troblin Phineas and was willing to surrender to the villain Oculous in order to save his friends. Although Nick isn't the type to hold grudges and is noted for his honour in combat by Daggeron, he makes an exception for Koragg. The Knight Wolf had repeatedly used magical telepathy to draw Nick into combat and the two had become constant rivals; during Dark Wish, Nick attempted to fight Koragg even though he possessed no magic or Ranger power. Nick has found he can use the connection in reverse, contacting Koragg. His anger regarding Koragg was strong and he once tried to fight Koragg even when he had no magic to help him. Upon discovering Koragg was really Udonna's husband and long-lost hero Leanbow, he refused to believe that his enemy could be on the side of good and was enraged by a suggestion that he was like Leanbow. He was also quite jealous of Daggaron because he was the frog whom Maddie kissed unknowingly. Nick was adopted as a baby and never knew his birth parents, and he keeps the red blanket his baby self was originally wrapped in for sentimental reasons. He took a while to open up to the Rangers about this. In Heir Apparent, Part II, it was finally revealed that Nick is Bowen, the long-lost son of Leanbow and Udonna, who had been taken to the human realm by Phineas for safe-keeping. He is also "The Light" - the child of the most powerful warrior and the most powerful sorceress, with the potential to destroy the Darkness forever and the primary target for the Ten Terrors. He is currently facing conflicting emotions over the discovery and subsequent disappearance of his father and the knowledge that he was Koragg - he has said he doesn't care about Leanbow, but alone with Phineas he showed that this was not the truth. His cousin is Clare, which made her mother Niella his deceased aunt. In the finale battle, Nick was possessed by the Master and was transformed into a new Koragg, destroying villages in the Briarwood forest. He fought his father, destroying Rootcore in the process, before Leanbow freed him from the spell by demorphing and refusing to fight, causing Nick's mind to fight off the spell rather than kill his father. He was pushed to the limit afterward, seeing Udonna captured, the world destroyed and his father briefly killed, but was convinced by Madison that he couldn't give up and that the Rangers needed him to keep fighting; he was able to wound the Master enough to force him to retreat and, in the last clash, led the Rangers in destroying him. Soon after the final battle, Nick along with Udonna and Leanbow rode off into the sunset on motorcycles to see his adopted parents. Nick finally believed that Maddie only loved Nick. With hints of a possible romance with Madison, Nick promised Madison he would return to Briarwood for her, leaving her with his old baby blanket. As the Red Mystic Ranger, Nick wields the power of fire. He is always the first to rush in, using actions before thinking. Several times, he has proven to have far more innate magical power than he should, such as when he instinctively knew the spell to re-seal Morticon in the Underworld, and once being able to tame Koragg's loyal horse, which may be because of the fact that Koragg (Leanbow) was his father. Nick's weapon is the Magi Staff Striker. His vehicles are the Mystic Racer and the Mystic Speeder. His Titan forms are the Mystic Phoenix and he also commands Brightstar. As the Red Legend Warrior, Nick gains the Mystic Lion Staff which allows him to use the Fire Storm spell and become the Mystic Firebird. He later gains the power to combine with Fire Heart to become the Red Dragon Fire Ranger, possessing enough power to bring down an army of Hidiacs & Styxoids. Nick is portrayed by Firass Dirani. Charlie "Chip" Thorn Charlie Thorn, known as "Chip" to his friends, is the self-proclaimed "superhero expert". He is considered a little odd because he loves fairy tales and phases in and out of reality. His affinity for superheroes had him wearing a superhero costume to school on several occasions, including to the prom. He was deemed by Madison as "the perfect example of a non-human species," when she filmed him eating a pizza topped with chicken, pepperoni, cheese, and chocolate marshmallows. Chip is a fantastic archer, a member of the chess club at school, and a part of COUNTV - Containment Of Underworld Nocturnal Transylvanian Vampires. He is always cheerful and eager to learn all he can about magic, and began to idolize Daggeron during Soul Specter. After the final battle, he was last seen telling fictionalized tales of his battles as a Power Ranger to ladies from both realms. Despite their extremely different personalities, Chip has been close friends with Vida ever since she stuck up for him when they were children. When she was turned into a vampire, he showed a far more serious and intense side of himself in his attempts to save her, including taking on Koragg and Necrolai by himself. He is extremely passionate about being a Ranger, taking it much harder than the others when they failed to save people from Gnatu and berating Nick/Bowen for betraying everything they stood for when he wanted to surrender to Oculous. As the Yellow Mystic Ranger, Chip wields the power of lightning. His main weapon is the Magi Staff Crossbow. He owns a Mystic Racer and his Titan Form is the Mystic Garuda, which becomes the wings for both the Mystic Dragon and Titan Megazord. He is currently the third male Yellow Ranger to be featured thus far in the Power Rangers franchise, behind only Tideus, the Yellow Aquitian Ranger, and Dustin, the Yellow Wind Ranger from Power Rangers Ninja Storm, as most female Yellow Rangers have Japanese Sentai counterparts which are actually male (Trini Kwan, Aisha Campbell, Maya, Kelsey Winslow, Katie Walker and Taylor Earhardt). As the Yellow Legend Warrior, Chip gains the Mystic Lion Staff, which allows him to cast the Lightning Bolt spell and allows him to join with Vida, Madison and Xander to become the Mystic Lion. Chip is portrayed by Nic Sampson. Madison Rocca Madison Rocca, sometimes called "Maddie", is Vida's sister. Dubbing herself "the sister with the common sense," Madison is a budding filmmaker and prefers to express herself by filming people on her video camera. Because of this, many people, including Leelee and Nick, tease her about "hiding" behind her camera. Madison is studious and shy, and rarely has fun in the conventional way. Despite this, she has shown herself to be one of the more open and friendly of the Rangers; she was the first of the group to reach out to Nick, and was also the one who talked a disgruntled Jenji into coming home. She had harbored a phobia of frogs ever since Vida put one down her shirt when they were children and overcame that fear when she kissed a frog that had saved her from Jester the Pester; the frog reverted to his true form, Daggeron, the Solaris Knight. Madison worries that she is not a vital part of the team, but deep down, she has a true passion for protecting people and it was this that kept her battling against Magma when the rest of the team had fallen. When Nick wanted to give up in the face of the Master's power, Madison refused to let him and told him they needed to keep fighting. It is also shown in the series that she and Nick have a hint of romance. As the Blue Mystic Ranger, Madison wields the power of water. She is usually not the first to engage an enemy, but is a competent fighter nonetheless. Her main weapon is her Magi Staff. She also owns a Mystic Racer and can morph into the Mystic Mermaid. As the Blue Legend Warrior, Madison gains the Mystic Lion Staff, which allows her to cast the Tidal Wave spell and allows her, Vida, Chip, and Xander to become the Mystic Lion. Madison is, to date, only the second female Blue Ranger in the franchise, behind Tori Hanson of Ninja Storm. Also of note is that both female Blue Rangers were featured on teams where each Ranger drew their powers from a different element of nature, with the female Blue Ranger's powers coming from the element of water both times. Madison is portrayed by Melanie Vallejo. Vida Rocca Vida Rocca, or just "V" to her fellow Rangers, is Madison's sister and the Pink Mystic Ranger, ironic because she hates the color pink. Vida loves to DJ at the Rock-Porium, and is one of Madison's most frequent film subjects. Although she is very no-nonsense, often to the point of bluntness, Vida is kind, generous, and loyal at the core; she defended Madison when she was accused of being withdrawn, and she protected Chip from being picked on when they were at school. Though she initially joined the other Rangers in teasing Xander when he began turning into a tree, thanks to his abuse of Clare's Perfection Potion, Vida was genuinely concerned about him, and was the most active in seeking an antidote for his condition. Most notably, Vida was able to deduce that Matoombo was not truly evil and could be convinced to leave the Master. She then gave him a chance to kill her without a fight in order to make him realize his actions would harm people. By series end, Vida had apparently gotten over her dislike of the color pink, having dyed all her hair that color and she loves the snow and believes they can destroy all evil As the Pink Mystic Ranger, Vida wields the power of wind. She has shapeshifting powers which allow her to conjure giant, butterfly-shaped "Mystical Wings". She usually rushes into battle, making her an effective fighter. She owns a Mystic Racer and can change into the Mystic Sprite, which serves as the Mystic Dragon's head. In this form, she can use her shape-shifting magic to become a ball for the others to attack the enemy with. As the Pink Legend Warrior, Vida gains the Mystic Lion Staff which allows her to cast the Whirlwind spell and allows her, Madison, Chip, and Xander to become the Mystic Lion. Vida is portrayed by Angie Diaz. Xander Bly Xander Bly is an Australian who now lives in the United States. When he first arrived, he was bullied mercilessly about his accent and was often ostracized. Consequently, he understands and sympathizes with loners. He is an adept skateboarder and enjoys showing off when he rides. Xander will use his charming smile to his advantage every chance he gets, and when faced with trouble, he will employ what he calls "Plan Xander," which is nothing more than trying to sweet talk his way out of the situation. Unfortunately for him, "Plan Xander" has been unsuccessful against Necrolai and other minions of Morticon. Xander works alongside his fellow Rangers at the Rock-Porium, where he prefers to assign tasks to his co-workers, rather than to actually work himself; he refers to this as "supervising." He briefly clashed with Daggeron when the latter became the Rangers' mentor, seemingly out of the blue. Xander's overconfidence and inflated ego have gotten him into danger on several occasions, but his willingness in owning up to his mistakes has earned him several spell codes. After the final battle against the Master, he was promoted to manager of the Rock-Porium. As the Green Mystic Ranger, Xander wields the power of the earth and can call upon the Mystic Muscles, magically bulking up his muscles to gigantic proportions. His weapon is the Magi Staff Axe. He was the first Mystic Force Ranger to use the Mystic Force Fighters spell code and also owns a Mystic Racer. Xander's Titan form is the Mystic Minotaur, which makes up the bulk of the Mystic Dragon and Titan Megazord formations. As the Green Legend Warrior, Xander gains the Mystic Lion Staff which allows him to cast the Rock Slide spell and allows him to join with Vida, Madison, and Chip to become the Mystic Lion. Xander appeared alongside former Power Rangers Tori Hanson, Kira Ford, Bridge Carson and Adam Park in the 15th anniversary special Once a Ranger. When the new villain Thrax disabled the Operation Overdrive Power Rangers' link to the Morphing Grid, Xander was one of five Rangers summoned by the Sentinel Knight to defend Earth in their stead. He was the first of the veteran Rangers to make his entrance, ensnarling Mig the Fearcat in a mass of vines. He later attempted to use "Plan Xander" on a group of Chillers when he and the veteran Rangers were ambushed by them at Angel Grove and was, not surprisingly, unsuccessful. During the climactic battle with Thrax and his allies, Xander teamed up with Will and Dax against the Fearcats. He drew the attention of the Fearcats, using the Mystic Force Fighters to deflect their laser blasts before punching the villains to the ground, giving Will and Dax the openings they needed to use the Drive Slammer and Drive Vortex for the win. After the Rangers' victory, he told the Operation Overdrive Rangers that they were welcome to drop by the Rock-Porium anytime, and he would give them a 10 percent discount. Xander is portrayed by Richard Brancatisano. Udonna Udonna is the White Mystic Ranger. She was a powerful and talented sorceress whose people fought in the Great Battle against the forces of darknesss, which ended with the evil forces being cast into the Underworld. She lost many of her friends in the Battle, as well as her entire family; her sister Niella was a powerful sorceress called the Gatekeeper, who sealed the Underworld at the cost of her life, while her husband Leanbow was left inside the Underworld trying to hold the enemy back and her infant son Bowen went missing during the Battle. After this, she prepared for the return of the forces of darkness and built Rootcore deep within the forest near Briarwood; when an earthquake broke the seal and freed the evil forces in present day, she recruited the five Mystic Rangers and gave them their powers. As the White Mystic Ranger, Udonna commanded the power of snow and could become a giant version of herself (not a Mystic Titan like the other Rangers). However, she was defeated in battle by Koragg, who claimed her Snow Staff and her Ranger powers along with it. She currently mentors and trains both the Rangers and her niece and apprentice Clare (who became the Gatekeeper of the Underworld upon her mother's death) in the ways of magic. Udonna eventually discovered that Bowen is alive and was taken to the human realm by Phineas, and later still discovered that Nick was Bowen. When the Rangers were sent to the Underworld in Heir Apparent, Udonna used dark magic to rescue them, even though, according to Clare, this would mean she would permanently lose all her magic. She was able to save the Rangers, but was then badly hurt by the Master, only surviving due to the actions of Koragg, who was then revealed to be Leanbow. After the revelation, she was considerably weaker, and it may be true that due to her use of dark magic that she is now merely human. She was left distraught when she saw her husband turned into Koragg once more, but the discovery that Nick was Bowen rekindled her belief in magic and she was able to free Leanbow once again. Despite his apparent death against the Master, she believes him to still be alive and left the Rangers to go on a quest to find Leanbow (starting in The Light), with Clare as her companion. When she and Clare reached the Lake of Lament, they were confronted by Hekatoid, who knocked Clare unconscious and kidnapped Udonna, and put her under a spell to make her unconscious. The other Rangers attempted to deal with Hekatoid, but proved useless when he stole their powers. During this time, Leelee, Clare, and Phineas snuck into the Underworld to rescue Udonna. While they could do nothing to help her at first, Leelee produced the Snow Staff, stolen from her mother, and the trio used it to revive Udonna. Udonna, now morphed and with magic once again, reappeared in Briarwood, and the six Rangers combined their powers to defeat Hekatoid once and for all. In The Return, Udonna had astral projected to find Leanbow in the Underworld. There, she found him unconscious and used the power of her Snow Staff to revive him. In the finale, she fought Sculpin personally, although she tried to reason with him and both were sent to the Underworld, however Udonna was rescued by Necrolai and Itassis. She helped the other Rangers in destroying the Master. In the end, she went with her husband and son on motorbikes to visit Nick's foster parents. Udonna was portrayed by the late Peta Rutter. Daggeron Daggeron is a no-nonsense warrior who trained under Leanbow, and due to this claims to have been "trained by the best." During the Great Battle, he was tasked to take baby Nick/Bowen to safety and was attacked by Calindor. The two of them fought viciously and were dually cursed, ending up sealed in a cave for nineteen years and with Daggeron turned into a frog. When the seal was broken and Madison kissed the frog in gratitude for saving her life, Daggeron reassumed his human form once again. At Udonna's request, he took the Mystic Rangers under his wing, training them to reach their full potential in a tough yet fair manner. He is also a wizard on par with Imperious, and stands alongside Nick as one of the only warriors to defeat Koragg in one-on-one combat. Daggeron and Imperious are bitter enemies because of their past. In Heir Apparent, Daggeron accepted Imperious' challenge at the Dimension of Wandering Souls to finish what they started 19 years ago, but this was a trap, and Imperious stole the Solar Streak Megazord's power in order to use a forbidden spell to create the Chimera monster, which seemingly destroyed Daggeron. Thanks to Jenji, Daggeron survived and rode the mystical unicorn, Brightstar, to help the Rangers before settling things with Imperious for good in a Bound Battle to the death. Imperious cheated and wounded Daggeron, but through his determination and honor, Daggeron was able to destroy his old enemy. When Udonna left to find Leanbow, he oversaw the Rangers' activities until her return. He gained a new nemesis in Megahorn of the Ten Terrors, being almost killed by him in their first battle before playing a key role in bringing him down in The Snow Prince. He was killed by the Master in the final battle, but was revived by Necrolai at Leelee's behest. Itassis then approached him, seeking knowledge of honor. Daggeron also has an Ancient Mystic Mode like Leanbow. He first used it in battle with Imperious, and used it to defeat him. However, despite the power of the Mystic Mode, it was ineffective against Megahorn before Daggeron found out his weak spot. As the Solaris Knight, Daggeron wields the power of the Sun and owns a feline genie named Jenji (Smoky in Mahou Sentai Magiranger). In battle, he can convert Jenji's lamp into a blaster called the Solaris Laser Lamp which, in addition to always hitting its intended target, can launch Jenji forth in a bright stream of light in a finishing move called the "Jenji Shining Attack". He was also seen with a sword in one episode when he was in his Mystic Mode. Daggeron pilots the Solar Streak train, which can transform into the Solar Streak Megazord. He uses a Magic Carpet to get around Briarwood, sometimes racing on it with the Mystic Racers. Daggeron is portrayed by John Tui, who portrayed Commander Cruger in the S.P.D series. Leanbow Leanbow was the Red Mystic wizard and Udonna's husband, who was cursed by the Master and turned into Koragg, with no memory of his previous life. Through a magic virus, he was able to remember and shake of the curse, but relapsed. While fighting with the Rangers, Udonna reveals that he is Nick's father which breaks the curse forever. When the Rangers were attacked by Gekkor of the Ten Terrors, Leanbow arrived with his own Mystic Morpher and morphed into a crimson-colored version of his Koragg armor. He now refers to himself as the Wolf Warrior. He was killed by the Master in the final battle, only to be revived by Necrolai. Leanbow has a demon-like Ancient Mystic form, and once commanded the horse Zord Catastros. His element, like Nick, is fire and can call apon the power of the Phoenix. Leanbow is portrayed by Chris Graham. See also *Ozu family (the heroes from Mahou Sentai Magiranger, off which Mystic Force is based) Category:Power Ranger teams Category:Fictional characters who use magic Category:Power Rangers Mystic Force nl:Mystic Force Power Rangers